In Two Minutes I Promise
by Her Pillow James
Summary: How can Bella cope when her brother Jasper gets shot and dies? How will she survive it? Edward is there to help her and guide her. Bella and Edward are only friends. Kinda implies that Bella and Edward become more. Slighty OOC. Rated T for minor violence


**In 2 Minutes, I Promise…**

10:58. In 2 minutes I promise to get up. I need to do my chorus and get ready for work, but I can't. I just can't. I can't will myself too. My name is Bella Swan and I lost my brother Jasper Swan in a shooting.

Jasper and I were walking out of Starbucks when an old hippie van came blaring down the street. It stopped right in front of us, rolled a window down, and just shot Jasper in the chest. I was shot at but luckily missed. They went as fast as they came. I was so stunned. I didn't move until I looked down to Jasper on the ground, not breathing. I was screaming for help, while pumping his heart and giving him CPR. But it was no use. I knew in my gut, Jasper was never coming back…

It hurts so bad to think of the memories…I start sobbing, stop breathing at the thought of him.

Jasper and I were like twins, even though we were 3 years a part. If something came up like Linkin Park coming to town. We would ditch school together to go see them.

When he was a senior he took me along with him ay 2:00am the day before school started, to do the senior prank. For the prank we put super glue in he key locks. The only way you could fix it was a screwdriver, but then you are likely to mess up the keyhole so then you need to get new locks.

Our school didn't have an alarm system so we didn't think we would get caught. Right….We got caught. By the principal. He told us that they got an alarm system over the summer…. Well that bummed us out. He called the Police Chief, which happens to be our dad. They were only so many places to go when you live in a town with less than 2,000 people. He let us off some charges so we only had to do about 40 hours community service work.

When we went back to school everyone knew of course. School was cancelled for a week so they could replace the locks (hehe). Everyone congratulated us too.

But thinking back to all those memories helps me with Jaspers's death, even while I am sobbing my heart out…

Then there was that one time that-

A loud thumping on the door cut off my thinking

"Bella open up!" yelled someone at the door. My door was locked so they couldn't bang it down like they wanted too.

Slowly I got out of bed, and slowly opened the door. I saw who it was. Great…Just what I needed…

Edward. Mine and Jasper's best friend.

Edward had copper looking hair that is sweeped to the side. His eyes a bright green, emerald looking.

I knew I looked a mess with my dark brown hair all frizzy. My normally pretty dark brawn eyes were probably bloodshot and puffy from all the sobbing I had done.

"Hello, can I help you?" I said while my face concealed my emotions.

"Are you going to work? I got here to pick you up, and you weren't outside. You have about 8 minutes to get ready and go to work." He said breathlessly.

"I'm not going. I called in sick." I said calmly, but really I just wanted to go back to bed.

"What? Why? Are you sick?" He worriedly put has hand on my forehead, seeing if I had a temperature.

'No, I just need a day off. I'm tired. I've never taken a sick day before." Trying to act sleepily.

"You have been out of work for 4 days! I have been doing all of it! Yours and mine!" he exclaimed.

"You are going to work!" he yelled while dragging me to the bathroom, pushed me in, locked it and slammed the door.

This was so unfair…

My father Charlie came up to see what all the commotion was about. When Edward explained about him making me go to work.

Of course my father, who had been trying to get me too work for the past 40 minutes, congratulated him.

So I took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth and got ready. When I came out I went straight to my room and got dressed. I got ready without crying. I think I can do this.

When I went downstairs I found Edward and my father in a heated discussion about the one thing I hate. Sports. Sigh… When Edward looked up he saw I was dressed and ready for work. He had a big smirk on his face, because he had goy me out of my room. My father also looked at me the same way because as I said I came out of my room.

"Let's get this over with…" I mumbled to Edward.

I stomped out the door, while Edward glided because he was so happy. I continued stomping, until I stopped.

Jasper was gone. Dead. There was no way fro him to come back. I needed to get on with my life or I would have no life soon…

Edward noticed I stopped and asked what was wrong.

I said: "I need to get on with my life and just live it. No in my room, locked up. I need to accept Jasper is gone. He wouldn't have wanted m to be all mopey." I finished with a smile.

Edward just looked at me shocked. I went over to him and gave him a bug hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, for helping me get my life back Little Edward" A nickname I knew he hated, but I love.

"I…um…well...Your welcome…?" he just studded out.

I smiled. "You helped me realize that Jasper wouldn't have wanted me o mope around for the rest of my life."

"Your welcome" he said after taking a few moments to collect all the information I said.

With that we got into his stupid shiny Volvo and drove off to the one place we both hated. Work at the Perfume Store.


End file.
